


Материал для чтения

by everytuesday



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, M/M, Quidditch, Sexual Fantasy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday
Summary: Рон находит кое-что необычное в ящике Гарри.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reading Material](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111763) by [IamShadow21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ(б) для команды **WTF Magical Games & Sports**.  
> Спасибо любимой команде и **vitanga** за правки! Х
> 
> Дисклеймер: ни на что не претендую, от всего отказываюсь

— Гарри?  
  
— Да, Рон?  
  
— Откуда у тебя номер «Плэйвитч»?  
  
— О… ну… хм… Думаю, Джинни могла как-то раз обронить его.  
  
— Он лежал в твоей тумбочке.  
  
— Я… У меня бывают проблемы со сном. Бессонница. И чтение… оно помогает.  
  
— Чтение?  
  
— Ну… да. В «Плэйвитч» есть отличные статьи.  
  
— Которые ты читаешь?  
  
— Да. И… и мне нечего стыдиться.  
  
— Это хорошо. Ведь журнал был открыт не на статье.  
  
— О… Я могу объяснить…  
  
— А на колдографии во весь разворот…  
  
— Мастерски сделана, кстати… Обожаю колдографии…  
  
— …с Оливером Вудом.  
  
— О… что ж… старый школьный приятель… товарищ по команде… сам понимаешь…  
  
— И сверху лежал тюбик с лосьоном для рук.  
  
— Вот чёрт.  
  
— Ничего. Я всегда знал, что тебе нравятся хорошие вратари.


End file.
